


Extraordinary

by wickedlygelphie



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedlygelphie/pseuds/wickedlygelphie
Summary: After the death of Fiyero, Elphaba decides it’s finally time for her to surrender. Writing one final letter to Glinda, letting her know of her existence, it ends up becoming rather poetic.Includes lyrics from Extraordinary by Idina Menzel from her album “idina.” because that song literally just sounds like Elphaba reaching out to Glinda again after years of being apart, and you should totally give it a listen!
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland, Elphaba Thropp/Glinda Upland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Extraordinary

Elphaba sat down on the creaky chair, one of the few belongings she had up in the tower of Kiamo Ko. The chair was placed in front of a desk that was in equally bad shape. She lightly placed a piece of paper on the desk in front of her and reached for the ink pen in the top right corner of the desk. Putting the pen to the paper felt oddly calming to her. She knew she couldn't see Glinda, and for all she knew Glinda still believed Elphaba to be long gone. The loss of Fiyero earlier in the year had been the final nail in the coffin for the green witch. She couldn't live like this anymore. Sometimes she would fantasise about finding Glinda and having Glinda actually clear her name. When these thoughts came up in her head she had to remind herself of how selfish she was. Finding Glinda and letting everyone know the truth was too dangerous. Although she didn't care about her own safety and well being, she did care about Glinda's, and she wouldn't want any harm to come to her.

She had seen Glinda around the Emerald City a few times when she felt brave enough to fly by. She always did it on cloudy, rainy days, which usually had to end earlier than she'd like them to due to that damn water allergy of hers. She had noticed the developments in Glinda's life, and wished she could've been there to congratulate her. She had gotten married about 4 years after the supposed melting, and Elphaba had seen the handsome man a few times during her flybys. As much as she felt bad for Glinda for being stuck in the city, she was also strangely happy, because if things had been different, she always believed they could've been something. The two of them.

Elphaba signed the letter to the best of her ability and picked a piece off of her broom to send with the letter, to prove its' authenticity. Finally, she placed her lips against the paper, leaving the faintest hint of green in the bottom right corner. Now all she had to do was deliver the letter to Glinda without being seen by anyone, not even the blonde herself. She finally settled on the idea of just leaving the letter on Glinda's balcony. She knew where she lived, and which balcony belonged to her room. Leaving Kiamo Ko she picked up a big rock to place on top of the letter in order to protect it from the wind. She was no longer worried about the citizens of the green city seeing her, and she left the letter on Glinda's balcony. She couldn't help herself but have a peek through the small crack in the curtains of Glinda's room. She was laid spread out on her bed, taking up most of the space from her husband, sound asleep, just as she had been sleeping during their trip to the Emerald City all those years ago. At that moment Elphaba contemplated her decision. Maybe she could somehow get in using magic and see Glinda one last time. No. She stopped herself immediately, she wasn't going to jeopardise Glinda's safety and well being for her own selfish needs. Elphaba knocked faintly on the beautiful glass window she had just peered through, making sure she got a reaction from the blonde girl. When she saw her sit up and look around the room, she decided it was time for her to go. Taking one final leap of faith, she threw herself onto her broom, and went soaring up into the night sky, never looking back. She was going away, for real and for good this time.

——————————

Glinda looked in confusion at the letter left on her balcony. She gently picked up the stone it had been left with and shoved it in the pocket of her pyjamas. The paper the letter was written on was light and frail, and as she opened it up a piece of something fell on to the floor of the balcony. As she bent down she immediately recognised what it was, a piece of the end of a broom. As she noticed the green imprint on the bottom of the page, she could feel her knees give out and she fell handless to the floor. Tears were threatening to fall, but she kept it together in order to be able to read the letter in the faint moonlight.

_I’ve probably had a bit too much to drink_  
_It's a little after midnight you are probably asleep_  
_I bet that you're surprised to hear from me_

Glinda could recognise that neat, yet oddly inconsistent handwriting any day.

_I still have your habits memorised_  
_I know it's been eight years, but I still got these butterflies_  
_I know it might sound crazy_

Coming from Elphaba, it all sounded oddly poetic. The sentence structure wasn't perfect, and the grammar wasn't flawless either, something she wouldn't expect from the green girl.

_And you might be married_  
_And you might have moved on_  
_But I have to ask before my nerve is gone_  
_'Cause I always wondered if we could've been something_  
_Or was it all in my mind and I always wondered if I might've missed something that we left behind_  
_Do you ever think of me?_  
_And have you ever wondered if we could've been something extraordinary?_

Glinda had to stop in the middle of the letter to let out an uncontrollable sob. Her shaking hand let go of the letter and she brought her hands up to her mouth to make less noise. Elphaba was alive. Her Elphie had been alive all these years. And her Elphie had thought of the two of them. Together. After slightly calming down she picked up the letter again and continued where she had left off.

_I still remember how you looked at me_  
_You took me in like there was no where else you'd rather be_  
_And you made me feel beautiful_  
_I made a lot of mistakes_  
_I'm not a kid anymore_  
_But I'll never forget that I couldn't be yours_

Glinda knew the second sentence wasn't true, but to know that she at one point in time had made Elphaba feel loved filled her with such warmth. That girl deserved to be loved, no matter what the rest of Oz thought.

_I never forgot that day I kissed you_  
_I never forgot the way you touched me_  
_And once in your sleep I thought I heard you say you love me_  
_I never told you that you've been the one thing I have wanted all this time_  
_And I always wondered, if we could've been something, something extraordinary_

The memories that came flooding back from that one day in the Emerald City, and she could do nothing but just look at the letter and sob. That was the only way she could react to what she was reading. She didn't even care about the fact that she had talked in her sleep, even though she had no idea how many secrets she might've revealed. She couldn't care less.

_And so, as I feel strangely overwhelmed writing this, I am going to sign off. I am so deeply sorry for never letting you know of the staged melting and my presence. I wish I could have told you, but I didn't want to put you in danger. I had a good time with Fiyero, but not a day went by where I didn't think of you. Not a single day went by where I didn't wish for you to be there with me, and I could hold you close. I missed you terribly, Glin, but I cannot see a way of ever seeing you again, and so I shall ask you to consider this my final good bye. My love for you goes deeper than I ever thought imaginable, and I hope you can understand how deep that is. Words are falling freely now, and I shall not let this go on for too long as the heartache is becoming unbearable. I love you Glinda, and I always will, not matter what my state of being might be._

_Sincerely, Elphaba Thropp_

The last part of the letter sounded a lot more like the Elphaba Glinda could remember, but that didn't soften the pain and ache she was feeling. She didn't want Elphaba to experience the same grief and heartache, and so, almost without control, she left the letter laying on the floor of the balcony, and marched inside, waking her husband in the process. She made her way over to her vanity and pulled the drawer open, pulling out an old, fancy looking book and placed it on the floor in front of her. She could faintly hear her darling husband trying to rip her out of the trance she was in, but she would allow no such thing to happen. After finally finding the correct page, the odd sounding chant was read loud and clearly, and the pleas from her husband to stop became fainter and fainter. She was going to see Elphaba, not matter where she was. Glinda was done with looking up into the Western Sky every damn night. She was over the grief and she was over the heartbreak of losing her best friend, and the only person she had ever truly loved and cared about. She stopped chanting as a deafening ringing drowned out the sounds from the people now surrounding her on the floor of her bedroom. And, just as if the sun had come town to personally invite her to Elphaba's whereabouts, her whole world turned white. There was no noise, no impressions that didn't matter and the quiet made her feel eerie to say the least. As her eyes scanned the vast land of nothingness her eyes landed on something that looked oddly familiar. The faintest shade of emerald could be seen on the nonexistent horizon. Almost as if Lurline herself carried her forward, Glinda sprinted as if she had done anything other than that her whole life. She came closer and closer and though the thought of where she might be had started to dawn upon her, it wasn't nearly enough from stopping her. Glinda clashed with what had once been a green spec on the horizon, and that green spec now very much resembled a beat up, scarred Elphaba. Glinda could do nothing other than hug her and place light kisses all over the green girls face. They didn't say a word, and Elphaba was so overwhelmed she finally forced Glinda off of her, much to Glinda's surprise.

"Oh, Elphie!" Glinda finally let out in one sob, and she could see the deep and seemingly endless dark eyes of the girl in front of her light up.  
"Oh, Elphie, how I've missed-" Glinda didn't have time to finish her sentence before the green girl came flying at her, engulfing her in one big hug, lifting Glinda from the ground and just holding her tight. She finally let the blonde down and gently placed her forehead against hers.

"I've missed you too, Glinda." Elphaba said, closing her eyes, seemingly just taking in the moment.

"We're dead, aren't we?" Glinda asked, almost completely out of the blue. Elphaba took a while to respond, and squeezed Glinda's hand extra hard before she answered.

"I'm so sorry, Glinda. I had to do what was best for everyone, and that was to finally surrender." She responded, and Glinda could hear the slightest hint of sadness in her voice.

"What did you do?" Glinda asked, even though she could guess the answer judging by where Elphaba was bruised.

"What I did exactly isn't important." Elphaba responded.  
"The more important question is why you followed me..."

"Because I love you." The answer rolled off Glinda's tongue faster than she expected.

"But we're not in an actual state of being..." Elphaba questioned, confused at Glinda's optimism.

"No, but I'm with you." Glinda responses, letting her forehead leave Elphaba's, and she went up on her tippy toes to connect their lips together.  
"And being with you is all that matters."


End file.
